My Wedding Night
by blackrose001
Summary: After the wedding Edward fulfills his end of the bargain. This is my first fan fic so be nice plz: Lemon R


BPOV

The stressful and embarrassing ceremony was done (a little faster then expected) and all that was left was my night with Edward.

Edward looked like an angel, in his dashing suit comfortably hugging his well toned muscles and was now, staring at me with my favorite crooked smile on his chiseled face. In a sudden, yet fluid movement, I found myself being swept off the ground and being cradled in Edward's arms still wearing my wedding dress.

The dress I wore had an old –fashion feel. Its neckline was slightly more revealing than anything I would have picked but Alice's hard work did pay off. As well as what she bought for me to wear underneath.

I only had Edward in mind as I grimaced, that morning, picking up the small pieces of fabric. I had never worn such expensive undergarments but I did allow Alice to pick it out for me so I knew it was coming.

Now, wearing the light cornflower blue, laced bra with a small bow in the centre and matching underwear under my dress in Edward's strong arms made me feel surprisingly sexy.

"I love you Bella Cullen" Edward whispered in my ear as he sat on his bed, still cradling me in his arms. He started kissing underneath my jaw from my ears to my chin in a circuit but despite being in Edward's cold arms I began to feel increasingly hotter after every kiss.

Finally after finishing 2 circuits of sweet, light kisses he reached my lips and gave the most passionate kiss I've ever felt. Instead of him pulling away, our tongues met and danced in each others mouths.

His sweet sent was everywhere and his kisses left me with a deep desire for only him. After some time Edward pulled away to let me breathe and although my gasps were loud I was not embarrassed but rather eager.

Then he began kissing down my neck and across my collarbone leaving light red marks from my over heated skin. He reached as far as my low (but now not low enough) dress would allow. I noticed that his eyes were full of conflict and lust as he stared at me for permission to continue.

Breathing heavily I quickly nodded.

"I love you Edward" I said in between my loud breaths.

I soon felt Edward's hand travel down my back very slowly (even for me) unzipping my dress. At last, when it was all the way undone I stood up to let it fall to the ground.

Not being in Edward's arms made time seem to go by very slowly as he continued to stare at me. As I stood before him in my lingerie I began to redden; all feelings of confidence I once had, had vanished immediately making me feel completely vulnerable.

Finally, he opened his arms wide in an irresistible invitation for my return, which I swiftly complied to. I did notice that his suit jacket was somehow off and lying on the ground near his bed. That made me realize that he was wearing too many clothes.

Hesitantly, I unbuttoned his white dress shirt as he held perfectly still, revealing his sculpted icy chest. He was so beautiful. I pushed him down so that I lay on top of him so that his back was against the bed. As I began to kiss up and down his bare torso I felt something poking at me clearly I was just as aroused as he was.

As I moved forward I undid and unzipped his pants and, with his help, took them off leaving him only in his boxers. Suddenly he rolled so he was lingering above me.

"It's only fair" Edward said in an innocent yet sexy voice, I must have been obviously disappointed when Edward said. But my breath was gone and I could not speak with anticipation of each moment.

"Breathe" Edward's sweet breath blew in my face as he reminded me, and so I did.

He began kissing down my collar bone to the bow of the heart on my bra, and then he ripped it in half using his teeth.

"Sorry, I _will _buy you another one" He said in a sexy tone.

I nodded and raised my arms for him to fully take it off and fling the bra to the end of the room.

Edward's eyes were green with lust and before continuing he whispered, "You are so beautiful" into my ear.

He suckled my breast. I could not control the moans and gasps that escaped from my mouth but he was driving me mad with pleasure. He repeated his technique to my other breast only to further (if possible) my desire for him to continue.

As he traveled down he paused at my panties so I could remove them, before they were shredded as well.

I looked at his boxers and he, too removed them. I could not help the stare of shock on my face after he lay before me with no clothes. He looked like a g-d. 'Wow' was all I could think looking at his erection. He was REALLY big, not that I had an extensive knowledge in this field I was sure that he was much larger than the average male.

Edward had one hand on my back press me to him and the other securely on my face while he and I kissed. I could feel his cool marble body on me but because my body was burning I was still very warm.

He kissed the corner of my mouth, under my jaw traveling lower and lower past my belly button and didn't stop. He spread my legs and began to lick my clit, making me spill out as he sucked my juices dry. "Edward" I was moaning his name so loudly. It felt better than anything I could have imagined. Finally, after one last load scream he moved so we could lie together side by side.

I felt ready to further explore and surpass our physical limitations also I wanted him to feel the same pleasure as I just did. I rolled on top of him and began to lick, nibble and kiss as much surface area of his chilled body as possible.

When I reached his member I heard him have a sharp intake of breath and as I began to lick his penis as slowly and thoroughly as possible. I could hear him moan loudly. I decided to put the full length of his penis in my mouth. I swallowed his sweet fluids as I bobbed up and down. Knowing I did well, I liked hearing him yell my name and growl in bliss.

After I was satisfied it was enough I looked at him to see his expression. For once I was not the one disoriented but he was. I crawled beside him to break the silence and gave him a sweet kiss

"Thank you" He said, with a gentle, angelic smile on his beautiful face.

"Anytime" I beaming with happiness that he could feet the pleasure I did just moments ago.

"I'm ready", I told him as he positioned himself to enter.

"I'll be gentle" He sounded assured and with my full heart believed his words to be true.

Nothing could describe the feelings that pulsed through my body first there was a pain as he slowly slid into me but it soon faded into waves of ecstasy. As he slowly began to thrust into me I was screaming his name "Edward!" in between my moans and gasps.

I did not want him to hold back any longer and so I met his thrust with one of my own allowing me to swallow his length. After that he went faster and harder making us both reach or orgasm as his fluids spilt into me.

Finally after a long workout he left to lie beside me with his arm around my shoulder and my head on his chest. Just before I was about to fall asleep I heard him softly whisper into my ear…

"I love you my princess and you are mine now so dream happy dreams, Mrs. Bella Cullen" Followed by me favorite lullaby.


End file.
